Mesélj!
by Paia
Summary: A mesék arra tanítják a gyerekeket, hogyan fogadják a külvilág történéseit, hogy döntsenek helyesen, mi a jó, és mi a rossz... A gyerekek pedig szeretik a meséket...


**MESÉLJ!**

A varázslógyerekeknél nem az _1001 éjszaka meséi_, nem _Andersen könyvei_, de nem is a _Minden napra egy mese_ porosodik, hanem _Bogar Bárd meséi_. A hosszú játék után végre a házba merészkednek, kissé sarasan, de minimum annyira, hogy minden anyuka szívbajt kapjon, és egy hosszú fürdést követően a könyv is előkerül. Aztán anya mesél, mesél és mesél. Elvégre is, a kicsik a könyvekből tanulnak. Megtanulják, hogyan jöhetnek ki ők, és mások – de ha ők nem is, akkor mások – a legjobban egy helyzetből; a mesék által tudják elkülöníteni egymástól a jót és a rosszat – na, meg a sarlót és a galleont; és a mese játékaik alapja. Hosszú, olykor egész napos játékaiké, amelyek végén, este sarasan jönnek be az udvarról, aztán meglát a mama, és '_ó, jaj_'…

Etta például kifejezetten imádott a vele egy utcában lakó Sirius Blackkel játszani. „Még be kell fejezünk ezt, anya, még be kell fejeznünk azt, anya" – ugyan, ki nem ismeri ezeket a mondatokat, hiszen ha mama szól, hogy ebéd, akkor ebéd, de ha egyszer még ott a varázsló kastélya, csak félkész a bunker? Jaj, anya értsd meg, azt nem lehet otthagyni!...  
Néha előfordul – természetesen csak kivételes esetekben! – hogy a két gyereknek nem egyezik a bolygóállása, vagy legalább is, nem túl kedvezően állnak a holdjaik. Ilyenkor megy a csetepaté, az öreguras zsörtölődés, a puffogás-duzzogás, a verekedés, a morgolódás, a nemakarom.  
Ez Siriusék párosát sem kerülte el, mit ne mondjak, minden nap megesett, zömében pedig csihi-puhival végződött.  
- Nem, most nálam lesz! – jelentette ki ellenvetést nem tűrő hangon a lány, közben dacosan magához szorította a seprűt. – Mindig nálad van.  
- Igen, de én vagyok a fiú! – kontrázott rá Sirius, ugyanis nagyon bántotta a büszkeségét, hogy most ő kényszerül lányszerepbe.  
- Na, és? – kérdezett vissza Henrietta. Még sokáig vitáztak volna így, de Sirius megtorpant, és megakadt a tekintete egy másik, velük hasonló korú gyereken. Lányon.  
- Nézd – bökött a vöröses hajú lány felé. -, sír.  
Ezt követően kapva kapott az alkalmon, és kicsavarta Heny kezéből a söprűt. Henrietta azonnal visszafordult felé, mérgesen felfortyant a fiú gaztettén. Sirius pedig csak vigyorgott, és Ettát megkerülve az út túloldalán ücsörgő, másik lányhoz lépett.  
- Szia! – mosolyogott rá, a hoppon maradt másik lány pedig csak mérgesen morgolódott.  
_A fenébe is, most az egyszer én akartam meghódítani Siriust_, gondolta duzzogva. Ez egy viszonylag új játék volt náluk, történetesen az, hogy akinél a seprű, az a fiú, a másik pedig a lányt, akit az előbbi meghódít. A seprűt meglovagolva, és minden akadályt legyőzve, természetesen.  
Az ismeretlen lány zöld, sírástól kipirosodott szemekkel pillázott a fiúra, majd letörölte arcán végigcsurgó könnyeit.  
- Szia…  
- Új vagy még itt? Most költöztetek ide? – a fiúnak be nem állt a szája, továbbra is a kezében szorongatta a seprűt.  
- Két napja – bólintott, mire Sirius felsegítette a járdáról, és elengedte az épp arra sétáló, öltönyös urat. – A nevem Jessica.  
- Sirius – vetette oda, majd rögtön más tárgyra tért. – Miért sírsz?  
- Nem sírok – bizonygatta az utolsó könnycseppeket is letörölve az arcáról. Sirius először kicsit furcsállta, de végül is nem tulajdonított különösebb figyelmet neki.  
- És játszol velünk? – tette fel szinte azonnal újabb kérdését, majd választ sem várva megfogta a lány kezét, és odahúzta Henyhez.  
- Ő Jessica – mutatta be a lányt. – Két napja lakik itt, velünk fog játszani.  
Etta egy ideig morgott, nem vette túl jó néven, hogy vetélytársa akadt. És láthatóan Sirius – aki még mindig büszkén fogta a seprűt – a megszeppent Jessicának tette a szépet. Az új leányzó nem ismerte újkeletű játékuk lényegét, így nem értette, Sirius miért menti meg minden egyes alkalommal a nagy, gonosz sárkánytól, a vén boszorkánytól, a kegyetlen kígyótól – mindezek szerepét Heny töltötte be – hogy aztán megkérhesse a kezét. Zavarában, és mert úgy barátokat akart magának, mindig elhebegett egy igent, bár sokadjára sem sikerült rájönnie, mi ennek a szerepjátéknak a lényege. Aztán az uzsi, ami akkor egy mézes kenyér volt, ala Henrietta anyukája. A nő nagyon örült „csemetéi" legújabb kis barátjának, mosolyogva váltott pár szót a kislánnyal, miközben az a kenyeret majszolta. A másik két kölyök összekapott valamin. Mindkettejük kezében megindult a mézes kenyér, a lány Sirius hajába, a fiú pedig a lány arcába nyomta. Ettamama szörnyülködve nézte a jelenetet – bár, már igazán megszokhatta volna -, főleg, hogy a bajkeverők itt nem hagyta abba. Cincálták, rángatták egymás ruháját, haját, aztán jött Ettapapa, elkapta a két pöttöm grabancát, és elmélyesztette őket egy kád vízben. Legalább is, arcot mostak. Meg hajat.  
Meséléskor is fújtak egymásra, Heny néha Jessica felé is megejtett egy „ha-szemmel-ölni-lehetne-már-nem-élnél"-nézést. Ettamama sóhajtozva olvasni kezdte a mesét.

Hirtelen csend töltötte be a szobát. Ettamama a biztonság kedvéért a „gyerekseregre" pillantott, majd tovább olvasta a mesét. Az összes szempár hol Etta anyjára, hol a könyv lapjaira szegeződött, főleg, ha az utóbbin egy rajz álldogált magányosan.

- Vége a mesének – mosolyogta idővel Ettamama, és összecsukta a könyvet. A három muskétás még mindig tátott szájjal bámulták a könyvet.  
- Nem volt varázsereje a szökőkútnak? – kérdezte Jess, arcára kiült csalódottsága, meg se próbálta takarni.  
- Nem, nem volt – rázta meg fejét az anyuka, végigtekintett a kis bagázson. – Jessica, Sirius, Heny apukája hazakísér titeket, rendben? A kisasszonynak – fordul lánya felé. – pedig fürdés.  
A kisasszony elindult az emeletre, látszott, hogy kattog az agya, közben a másik kettő Ettapapához vette az irányt. Előbb Siriust adták át a szülőknek, persze, csak miután Siriusmama megbizonyosodott afelől, hogy porontya aranyvérű apróságokkal játszott. Vissza egy utcával, Jessicáék háza, csengő.  
- Jessy! – hallatszott, csak pár méterrel lehetett arrébb. A kislány a hang felé fordul, fél szemmel még az ajtót figyelve, hátha kinyílik, és kibújik mögüle anyukája, akinek elregélheti a nap történéseit. Addig odatrappolt újsütetű barátnője, már kék pizsamájában.  
- Jess… Ne haragudj, hogy **_úgy_** viselkedtem veled ma…  
Ezalatt lezajlott a várva várt ajtónyitás, kibújt a házból egy vörös üstök, a kislány is észrevétlenül besurrant a lakásba, egyúttal szinte azonnal rákezdte:

_- Képzeld, anya…_


End file.
